everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuuki Orochi
Ryuuki Orochi is the son of Yamata-No-Orochi. He is a rebel. Character Personality Ryuuki is a prankster. He loves to prank teachers, students, who ever. But Ryuuki has a caring side, as well. He gets nervous pretty easily, and if you are in love with him, BEWARE. He WILL forcefully hug you. And won't let go. If he does let go, he probably put a snake down your back. Appearance Ryuuki has black hair, with green usually under. He has snake eyes, which are a mixture of yellow and green. Usually, he has a smirk on his face, often kekeke-ing. Fairytale - Yamata-No-Orochi How the story goes After being driven out of Takamagahara, Susano-o arrived at the upper part of the Hii River in the land of Izumo, and as he did, he saw some chopsticks come floating downstream. Guessing that this meant someone lived further upstream, he followed the river until he came upon an elderly couple and their daughter, Kushinada-hime. All three were crying sadly, and Susano-o asked them what was wrong. They told him that Kushinada-hime was to be sacrificed to the monster known as Yamata-no-Orochi, a gigantic serpent with eight heads and eight tails. Its body was long enough to cover eight peaks and valleys, and it was covered with moss and trees. Its belly was inflamed and smeared with blood. The elderly couple had originally had eight daughters, but each year the Yamata-no-Orochi came and devoured one, until only Kushinada-hime was left. The couple lamented that there was nothing they could do to save their only remaining daughter. Susano-o told them that if they would grant him their daughter’s hand in marriage in return, he would slay the serpent. They happily agreed. First, Susano-o turned Kushinada-hime into a comb and placed her in his hair. Then he instructed the elderly couple to brew very strong sake, and then build a fence around their house with eight gates. He then had them build a platform and place a vat for holding the sake just inside each gate. Then, after pouring the sake in the vats, he told them to hide and wait. With the preparations completed, they all waited. Then, just as the couple had said, the Yamata-no-Orochi appeared. All serpents love sake, and the Yamata-no-Orochi was no different. Each of its eight heads dove into a vat and drank deeply of the sake contained within. After gulping it all down, it became very drunk, so much that it passed out. Relationships Family Ryuuki is the eldest of his 8 brothers, resembling his father being an 8-headed serpent. Each have different personalities. Friends His main friends are Kurai and Taiyo Mitsuko, children of Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. Often, he has been seen speaking with others, like Kitty Cheshire, but they aren't friends. Pet He owns a green garden snake named Midori, meaning Green. Such a weeaboo name. Romance He isn't in a relationship yet, but he keeps his eyes on some girls. Outfits Basic Ryuuki wears fishnet gloves, with a sleeveless black leather jacket over a green shirt. He wears a silver chain as a necklace, and he wears small gauges. He wears 2 silver cuff earrings on his left ear. His pants are pure black with a grey belt, and he wears black converse with hints of green. Legacy Day Ryuuki wears a black kimono, but it's mainly open in the upper torso area, with a fishnet shirt underneath. He wears a black studded collar, and his hair is in a somewhat emo swoop, with green tips. The tips of the sleeves of his kimono are green, and he wears his fishnet gloves again. His Legacy Day book shows a mirror with many old traditional Japanese snake designs on it, and his key is silver with a snake wrapped around. Trivia Ryuuki, in a roleplay, was actually gay at one point. His creator now confirms he is bisexual, but leans more to women. Kekeke is actually Korean, not Japanese. Ryuuki actually does have a crush on a girl in Ever After High, but he's only spoken to Kurai about it. Quotes Notes Ryuuki is his creators favorite male, since he's so fun and loves to prank. Category:Yamata-No-Orochi Category:Rebels Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Japanese